


【叶黄ABO】理想型金主16

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: 娱乐圈设定，叶A黄O





	【叶黄ABO】理想型金主16

**Author's Note:**

> 有车慎看，OOC私设如山

第十六章 过年  
对比寒冷的北方，春节期间气候宜人的G市已春暖花开的节奏。  
黄少天从十五岁开始远离故乡步入练习生生涯，每逢过年才有时间回家探亲，以往都是与公司几个相熟的同乡一起，唯独今年结伴的人不同。  
这一年不仅达成了出道的梦想，还幸福的告别单身，所以过年必须带男朋友回家看看咯！  
叶修曾在电话里问候过黄少天的父母，可登门拜访还是头一遭。  
黄少天对叶修特别有信心，拍胸脯保证：“你长得这么帅，我爸妈肯定会喜欢你的！”  
他穿着一件应景的红色卫衣，笑起来两颗小虎牙都要着凉了。  
叶修捏捏他的脸蛋，真希望黄少天放假能养胖点，眼看着出道后越来越瘦，不禁怀念起初见时他那略有些婴儿肥的脸庞……

与叶修想象的一样，黄少天的父母看上去很年轻，待人随和。  
叶修给长辈们包了一个大红包，听说他们爱好登山，特地送了两双限量版的名牌运动鞋。  
“他怎么塞这么多钱啊，意思一下就行了。”后来听妈妈透露了叶修给的红包金额，黄少天忍不住说。  
“还没结婚呢，你就向着他了？”妈妈开玩笑道。  
“我哪是这个意思！”黄少天急忙解释，脸都红了。  
何况他才十八岁呢，哪有这么早结婚的，再说身处娱乐圈这个行当，三十岁以上结婚的大有人在。

除夕夜黄家的年夜饭摆满圆桌，一大家子人热热闹闹的围坐。  
黄少天望着丰盛的菜肴直流口水，有表皮烤得金黄的烧鹅，色泽鲜艳的蜜汁叉烧，肉质软嫩的豉汁蒸排骨，不可或缺的腊味煲，香气四溢的干炒牛河，酸甜的菠萝古老肉，解腻的上汤娃娃菜，还有他最喜欢的叉烧包和奶黄包等等，各式经典的家常粤菜目不暇接。  
早就听说广东人会吃，百闻不如一见，叶修琢磨着期望某人长胖的心愿或将达成。  
见他在等待亲戚们上桌时嘴馋的塞了一口虾饺，叶修忍俊不禁。黄少天总是表情特别生动，一举一动都流露出活泼可爱的天性，只有在其乐融融的家庭无忧无虑长大的小孩才能拥有这般美好的特质，惹得叶修总想宠着他，恨不得宠他一辈子……  
黄少天的父母哪会看不出来叶修对儿子满满的爱意，之前还担心他太有钱对待感情会不会没那么专一，此刻他深情的眼神打消了他们的顾虑。  
全家人边吃边聊，互相敬酒，叶修虽酒量不行却很健谈，风趣幽默，使得黄少天的亲戚们对他的印象都非常好。  
堂姐还打趣道：“幸好你男朋友能说会道，如果找个闷葫芦岂不憋死你这小话痨！”  
“那是那是，我眼光当然不会错！”黄少天得意的自夸，对于带叶修回家过年这决定打从心底高兴。  
春节就该开开心心的，家家户户都洋溢着欢乐喜庆的气氛。  
黄少天想象得到叶修如果没有遇见自己，今年春节多半也会孤单的渡过吧？  
他从未对叶修的家事刨根问底，在黄少天看来爱情很简单，他爱的人所有的决定都是对的，相信叶修终将打开与家人的心结。

除夕零点倒数的时候，两人爬到楼顶，牵手坐在丝瓜藤下的木椅上一起看烟火。  
黄家每年都在黄少天的爷爷奶奶家团年，这里地处乡镇，比着城市中心热闹得多，临近零点鞭炮声噼里啪啦的响个不停。  
终于新年的钟声敲响，在震耳欲聋的爆竹声中，两人迎来新的一年。  
远近高低不同的礼花在天空中层层绽放，叶修握紧黄少天的手，感到前所未有的幸福。  
“少天，我爱你！”  
“我也爱你！”  
两人缠绵的对视，眼里只有彼此，而后情不自禁的接吻。绚烂的漫天烟花为这对有情人作证……

爷爷奶奶家坐拥3层楼高的小洋房，除夕夜特意给叶修和黄少天安排了一间崭新的客房。  
推开门，两人瞅着布置得仿佛新婚现场的房间面面相觑。  
“哈哈哈红色纱帐和爱心气球什么鬼！”黄少天为了缓解尴尬笑道。  
叶修却很快进入状态，反手关门后利落的抱起恋人抵达喜气洋洋的大床。  
“你想干嘛？”黄少天脸红的挣扎。  
“你说呢，‘新婚之夜’还能干什么？这房间真不错，咱可不能浪费老人家的心意。”叶修不仅言之有理，行动也尽显alpha本色。  
在黄少天还纠结会不会将床单弄脏，这房间隔音效果怎么样等等问题时，叶修已经迅速的扒光了他的衣服。  
“把灯关了……”黄少天已经放弃抵抗，害羞的央求。  
然而叶修舍不得关灯，还想继续欣赏他白皙的身体躺在红色床单上的美景。  
“你别一直盯着我看呀！”黄少天此刻的声音软软糯糯的。  
叶修不听劝，进一步分开他的双腿，兴致勃勃的观赏他那粉嫩的小穴。  
黄少天在床单上扭动，不知到底出于羞涩还是难耐……  
叶修将一根手指探入他的小穴，那里欲迎还拒的紧绷，随后内壁被灵活的手指不断扩张，直到带出淫水。  
“嗯……要做就做……”隔壁屋就住着亲戚们，黄少天总觉得做爱缺乏安全感，很怕叶修故意将前戏弄很久。  
“少天儿想要了？今晚先演练一下，等以后我俩正式结婚那天我会更用力的……”叶修说起了荤话，边脱掉裤子，掏出早已硬邦邦的胯下巨物。  
“你哪次不用力啊！”黄少天脱口而出。  
“多谢夸奖。”叶修在他耳边低笑，用那根蹭他湿掉的穴口，“你每次都很满足对不对？”  
“滚滚滚！”黄少天羞得不行。  
当叶修将肉棒插进黄少天的小穴后，他再也说不出完整的话，却又不敢大声叫床，只得不断的闷哼。身体似乎比平时还要敏感，湿热的穴壁被叶修一下下顶撞，汁液随着抽插的动作渗出。  
“嗯……嗯……快点……”黄少天咬着嘴唇哼唧，他希望叶修速战速决。  
然而当叶修挺腰朝着深处加速律动，黄少天身体猛然一颤，受不了的叫：“慢点……嗯……那里……不行……”险些高叫出声。  
叶修觉得他忍耐的样子别有一番情趣，对准他体内的敏感点不断猛烈的来回顶弄，大战数回合直到将黄少天给操射了！  
他俩肉体冲撞的声音就已经够香艳的了，还夹杂着叶修的情话：“少天，宝贝，你里面好舒服……”  
黄少天只得祈祷自建的房屋隔音效果超群，即使他俩“床上打架”的动静很大，隔壁也听不见！  
“好坏啊你……嗯……嗯……啊！”黄少天被折磨得双腿直打颤，不由自主的剧烈收缩内壁夹紧肉棒。  
“少天！”叶修被他夹得舒爽至极，差点就泄了出来。  
“嗯……你怎么……还不射……啊……这么猛……”黄少天都快哭了，男朋友X能力太强也是种甜蜜的折磨。  
叶修忽然将男根拔出，随即让黄少天趴在床上，再从身后用力插入！  
先前就已经被连番操弄的嫩穴，在变换体位后再度被攻占，积蓄的蜜汁顺着肉棒不断流出……  
“啊，好棒！”叶修边揉弄黄少天充满弹性的臀部边进行冲刺，强烈的快感排山倒海般袭来。终于在他不懈耕耘下，深埋在穴内的肉棒肿胀到了极限，精液喷射进黄少天的体内……

事后，黄少天似乎仍在埋怨叶修做得太激烈，不主动说话。  
叶修适时牵起他的手，搁在自己的胸肌上哄道：“你脱光了在我身边，我怎么忍得住不用力呢？你那么可爱。”  
“讲道理，是你把我衣服都扒掉的，又不是我自己脱的。”黄少天反驳道，却禁不住诱惑摸摸叶修的胸肌。  
“那你刚才舒服吗？”叶修狡猾的问。  
黄少天原本拒绝回答，但看到叶修对他笑，心跳得很快，最终诚实的“嗯”了一声。  
他这声特别小，但叶修还是听见了——真是个好哄的宝贝！

 

（未完）


End file.
